


the king ascends to his throne

by luni



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luni/pseuds/luni
Summary: The smile on his lips is burning: "You're next."(Victor comes back, and Yuuri crumbles, in glorious awe.)





	

They've skated on the same ice countless times during their training sessions, but it's only a month before Worlds that Yuuri _sees_.

  
Victor skates like a monarch at Hasetsu's Ice Castle, seizing the rink and turning into his own personal playground, ordering his own limbs around to move as he pleases. When Yuuri's done with training and leaves the ice to him, as the sun goes down and its timid light casts the most beautiful shadows on Victor's body, he stays quiet and watches, mourning the loss of such a skater in competitions.

  
Now, he doesn't mourn any longer, because in Saint Petersburg Victor doesn't skate like a monarch anymore.

  
He skates like a _god_.

  
The new SP costume fits him wonderfully, creamy-white fabric enveloping his torso and a waterfall of lilac sparkles raining down between his shoulderblades, legs clothed in the darkest shade of purple: Victor's hair is slicked back, a few rebel strands whipping back and forth on his forehead, eyes unfocused and pupils squeezed thin by the blue of his irises. There's something in the way he poses his hands and straightens his shoulders and arches his back, something that screams,  _this is where I'm supposed to be, I'm taking back what is mine_.

  
A pang of guilt strikes the insides of Yuuri's ribcage.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuri's SP record is shattered to pieces.

 

Victor whispers from the highest step of the podium, _you're next,_ and the smile on his lips is burning.

 

Yuuri's bronze medal punches a hole through his own chest.

 

 

 

  
(He couldn't have asked for anything better.)


End file.
